Hypno-shroom
The Hypno-shroom is a one time use mushroom that causes the next zombie that bites it to turn around and attack other zombies. It is the ultimate passive-aggressive plant, for those who dislike all that messy killing. The Hypno-shroom has swirly eyes, suggesting that it hypnotizes. Usage Place the Hypno-shroom directly in the path of a zombie and that zombie will turn around and attack any other zombies that were behind it, using any special ability that zombie may have. The Hypno-shroom does not affect Catapult Zombies, Zombonis, or Gargantuars as they simply smash it flat, while Pole Vaulting Zombies, Dolphin Rider Zombies, Pogo Zombies that still have their poles and Dolphins riders . Also, Balloon Zombies with balloons will float over it. Bungee Zombies will simply take it. Suburban Almanac Entry Hypno-shroom When eaten, Hypno-shrooms will make a zombie turn around and fight for you. Usage: single use, on contact Special: makes a zombie fight for you Sleeps during the day "Zombies are our friends," asserts Hypno-shroom. "They're badly misunderstood creatures who play a valuable role in our ecology. We can and should do more to bring them round to our way of thinking." Cost: 75 Recharge: slow Strategy Standard Levels The Hypno-Shroom is mostly useful for dealing with powerful enemies like Football Zombies and Dancing Zombies. Note that if the Dancing Zombie eats a Hypno-shroom, all the Backup Dancers it summons thereafter will be hypnotized. Be careful when placing the Hypno-shroom in front of a Dancing Zombie, or you may only end up hypnotizing a Backup Dancer which is not goos. Beware that when hypnotizing zombie that has special abilities, the zombie won't always use their special ability. For example, Pogo Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, and Pole Vaulting Zombie cannot use their pole, dolphin, or pogo to attack other zombies since they already lost them. Screen Door Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, and Ladder Zombie will not use their shield to protect them from other zombies. Snorkel Zombie has no use to submerge to eat other zombies. Balloon Zombie has to land and thus, can't use its balloon to fly above other zombies. Digger Zombie can't dig again and eat other zombies from behind. Vasebreaker: Third Vase Try to get the Dancing Zombie to eat the mushroom, or you will end up with too many Backup Dancers to deal with. Vasebreaker: Chain Reaction The Football Zombie is probably the most important to get with the Hypno-shroom, as there are no Magnet-shrooms or Wall-nuts to defend with. Once it's taken care of, drop any remaining Hypno-shrooms on the far left, just in case any zombies make it past your Puff-shrooms and Left-facing Repeaters. Trivia *If a zombie that has been frozen eats a Hypno-shroom, it will still move slowly at first after being hypnotized. *Any hypnotized zombies near an exploding Jack-in-the-Box Zombie will die, with the same animation as when they are killed by explosives. *If a Dancing Zombie that has already summoned backup dancers, and is then hypnotized by the mushroom, it will produce Backup Bancers which are also hypnotized, making it a preferred victim for the Hypno-shroom *Hypno-shroom can't hypnotize every zombie. The zombies that Hypno-shroom can't hypnotize are Zomboni, Catapult Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Gargantuar, Giga-Gargantuar, and Dr. Zomboss. They will squash or take it away instead. *When a zombie bites the Hypno-Shroom, no chewing sound can be heard. **However when a zombie eats a sleeping Hypno-shroom, chewing sounds can be heard. See Also *Cherry Bomb *Doom-shroom *Coffee Bean Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Zen Garden